The Black
by BB55SS
Summary: John is blind yet has photo graphic memory. Alex is new when he sees the most beautiful person in the world. Modern Lams AU.
1. Alex

The Black surrounded me, relentless, claustrophobic, and depressing. The Black blocked my sight like a mask I could never take off. A burden; a gift; a "handicap". Yet I can remember every word I have herd; food I have tasted; object I have touched. It could get crowded but I always have more space.

I walked down the noisy hall way, The Black keeping me in the dark at what was happening around me.

" Hay dumbass watch were you are goi- Wait sorry John didn't know it was you," I had walked right into my friend Herc. " Oh I'm sorry Herc! I didn't hear you coming!" I apologize quickly.

I hate running into people; they'd hate me later; then tease me. Honestly I have no idea why Laf and Herc even liked being my friends. I was a burden; Unhelpful; dead weight. **(Damn dis got angsty fast)** "Do you want to walk with me?" He asked. "uhh I'm fine thx," I say not wanting him to feel like he had to take care of me. I ran away before he could respond, I could feel the water pooling in my eyes. * Damn am I cr-* Bang! *I'm on the ground?*

"OMG I'm so sorry!" A boy next to me on the ground said. I turn my head to his general direction. "Are you okay?" He asked seeing that my eyes weren't focused on him." I'm fine," I respond getting up, " I- I'm j-just blind. "Mumbling the last sentence. "Oh, I'm really sorry," If I didn't know any better I would think he was flustered. "It's not your fault," I say sounding detached. I felt a light tap on my shoulder; I put my hand up and a soft one grasps it pulling me to my feet.

"Thanks," I say turning my head away so he can't see my blush. " What is your next class? I can walk with you to get there so you don't fall for someone else...I MEANT FALL ON SOMEONE ELSE!" You could practically smell his blush. " Uh I have chemistry," I brush myself off the best I could. "Oh cool we have chemistry together...first hour,"

The walk to class was quiet with very little talking, maybe a few questions here or there but nothing that could start a conversation. Once we reached class I walked to my seat having counted the number of steps to get there. The bell rang and I could hear Mr. Washington's foot steps from down the hall. 1 Mississippi, 2 Mississippi, 3 Mississippi, he is here now-

" Good Morning class! My name is George Washington, but to all of you I'm dad...Just Kidding! You will call me Mr. Washington." That got a few nervous chuckles out of some people. " we have a new student joining us, Alex introduce your self."

"Uhhh hi I'm Alexander Hamilton, and there are a million things I haven't done * steals glance at John* Just you wait :3"I recognized that voice! He was the guy I ran into! Everyone was giggling a little bit and I fealt left in The Black.

okay soooo dis is another story I have for you that will have multiple chapters, I will probably update this one more than lams that cuddle, no one has seen it so plz go cheek it out, bc I have this one planed out, thanks to A_Hamsandwitch for the brainstorm go check them out, there will be a lot of angst sooooooooooo yee.

BYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~


	2. John

Alex P.O.V/

I was walking down the hall; my books for the next 3 classes staked neatly in my arms. I look around; seeing friends talking & laughing; people around locker waiting for the passing period to be over. I start walking towards my Chemistry class with Mr. Washington; I also had him for U.S. History.

Papers go every were; and a bunch of curly brown hair gets in my mouth. I spit it out and scramble a way from who ever knocked into me.

"OMG I'm so sorry!" I say grabbing all my stuff, that is until my eyes landed on his face. Time stopped; I was lost in his pale blue eyes; His freckles dazzled me. All I wanted to do was bring him close to me and kiss him. I romanticized about us being together, holding him close, cuddling, loving him as much as I could. I fell for him in that moment, and I fell hard.

I snapped out of my trance and saw he was looking at me but his eyes weren't focused; scared that I had given him a concussion I asked, "Are you okay?". " I'm fine," He respond; getting up on shaky legs, " I- I'm j-just blind." Mumbling the last sentence. "Oh, I'm really sorry," I didn't know how to respond; the most beautiful, kind, sweet person I know "It's not your fault," he sounded detached. I lightly tap on his shoulder; he put his hand up and his soft one grasps mine. I pull him to his feet; making shure he didn't fall.

"Thanks," He said turning his head away so I can't see his face. " What is your next class? I can walk with you to get there so you don't fall for someone else...I MEANT FALL ON SOMEONE ELSE!" You could practically smell my blush. " Uh I have chemistry," he brush myself off the best he could without seeing; I noticed his outfit; it was gray jeans with a maroon shirt and blue, red, and cream flannel **(lol that's latterly my favorite outfit ever)** . "Oh cool we have chemistry together...first hour," I internally face palmed *gah he knows I'm gay now, I doubt he is gay in the first place*

We walk to the given class with an awkward one-word-answer type conversation, it killed me. I got almost no info out of him except what his name was; John; it was perfect, sweet and beautiful; Just like him *-*. We walk into the class and John goes to his seat; help was not given nor received. Not knowing were to sit; I stood in the back of the class and waited for Mr. Washington to walk in. Just as he stepped a foot in the class the clang of the bell sounded; he closed and locked the door; so any late people would have to wait for him to open the door.

" Good Morning class! My name is George Washington, but to all of you I'm dad...Just Kidding! You will call me Mr. Washington." That got a few nervous chuckles out of some people. " we have a new student joining us, Alex introduce your self."

I was frozen for a second then spoke "Uhhh hi I'm Alexander Hamilton, and there are a million things I haven't done * steals glance at John* Just you wait :3"I saw a flash of recognition across his face *did I forget to introduce my self? DAMNIT!*. Everyone was giggling * they saw me glance at John, SHIT!*

 **SOOOOOO I updated 2 days ago nut I wanted to update again! Compline if you want about getting more content! go on pout! Hehe dis got the story no were heheh! Plz Vote if you liked it, also comment they make my day!**


	3. The Sisters

Warning there is the usage of the F-word.

/John's P.O.V./

There were whispers about a kid named Tomas coming back to our school. Apparently he was in a foreign exchange student program, and had been in France for the past year and a half. Wait were they talking about Tomas Jefferson? Damn they are. That little egotistical guy had no respect for any one, he thought he was better than the entire school. I've been told that he wares a flashy jacket.

He is a prick.

"...and he will be here tomorrow!"  
"He is soooooooooooooooooooooooo cool!"  
"I know right!"  
Uhg his fan girls are exited again.

"JOHN! COME HERE!"  
Alex! I move towards his voice, bumping into a few here saying quick apologies. Something soft brushes against my lips.  
"I am so s-sorry John i should of moved, or told you that you were getting close to me..."Alex sounded flustered and embarrassed. What did my lips brush agents? The answer hit me like one of my dad's punches **(hehe FORESHADOWING!)**. We had kissed. Oh shit.  
My Face immediately turned red.

Shit ShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShit.

"... I'm really really sorry! I didn't mean for that to happen! It was really stupid of me! Your probably straight, and that was really awkward for you! Now you know I'm gay! Shit! I messed up! You probably hate me and don't want to be friends any more! I fucked up! I've lost my only friend! Dam-"  
"You're gay?" I was shocked, he seemed so straight. Him being gay didn't bother me, my dad just couldn't know about it. He would never let me be friends with a gay person. Me, I'm straight. I have a crush too, her name is Eliza **(Eliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiza. Eliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiza. Eliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiza. Eliiiiza, Schuyler. Eh? Eh? Anyone get it? No? Damn.)**

" Dose me being gay bother you?" Alex sounded afraid and uneasy.  
" Of course not! You are still the same Alex! Why would the fact of me knowing your gay change that?" One thing about my Dad I don't like is he is Homophobic; luckily for me I'm straight.  
" Thanks for accepting me, It means a lot."

 **/Time skip because MAGIC (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧\\\**

At the end of the day Alex taped me on the shoulder. i had gone into auto-pilot mode and this caught me off guard.  
" Oh sorry didn't mean to scare you. But I was wondering if i could spend the night at your house?" I grab my phone from my pocket and call my dad purely from memory.

Ring. Ring. Rin-

" Son. Why are you calling?" He was cold, professional, and almost emotionless on phone calls.  
"Dad! I was wondering if my friend Alex can spend the night?" He wasn't fond of my other friends Herc and Laf but he didn't despise them either. He always gave my friends a chance.  
"Sure, but he can't be a fag; you know the rule no fags in _my_ household." He said this with a finality no one would question.  
"He isn't gay." I feel Alex shift next to me.  
"I will expect him at dinner." With that he hung up.

"Well he said you could come over!" I hold back a sarcastic laugh.  
"Great! I-"  
"JOHN GET YOU ASS OVER HERE WE HAVE TO LEAVE!"  
"PEGGY! Be nice!"  
"Eliiiiiiiiiiiiizaaaaaaaaaaa but we do have to leave!"  
"Peggy is right, but Eliza is right as well. No need to yell at him!"  
At this point I could tell the Schuyler sisters would get into a full on argument if i didn't step in soon.

I made my way over to the sisters.  
"Guys, stop. Alex will be joining us this trip, so try not to scare him." Sternly facing Peggy as I say this.  
"Hi, I'm Alex!" The bright and peppy tone in his voice made us all a little more energetic and excited.

 **/Alex's P.O.V.\\\**

I fallowed closely behind John as he expertly walked towards the three girls that called his name.

They started fight, and I was frighted at the intensity. The tallest one with dark curly hair looked the oldest and in charge; Next to er was a nice looking girl with straight, dark hair; and to her left a short girl with short curly hair was obviously the sassiest out of all of them and had the shortest fuse. To help the situation I step up and say "Hi, I'm Alex!" cheerfully.

The smiles on their faces seemed to widen a little bit.  
"Hi Alex! I'm Angelica!" The tall-looking-to-be-in-charge sister had said this.

"I'm Eliza!" The sister with long straight hair steps forward.  
"And I'm Peggy!" The shortest sister pushed the other two girls aside, curls flying everywhere.

I waved back and half stood behind John, intimidated.

"WELL NO TIME TO WAIST! COME ON GET TO OUR CAR!" Peggy ran off yelling these words over her shoulder has she sped of towards their car. Angelica and Eliza rolled their eyes and walked in the same direction Peggy went. I grabbed John's wrist and fallow sisters.

 **Hay look I'm not dead!(wow) I will update again this week soooooooo be prepared I guess :3**

 **BYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~**


End file.
